


Affection

by brdfrdzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, everywhere, just everywhere, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having dreams about fucking a boy he's never met in his life. To get his mind off the constant ejaculations and never ending boners, he drags himself off to the bar. </p><p>He overdoses on the alcohol and ends up almost starting a fight with someone he's bumped into.<br/>What surprises him so much is that the boy he'd been seeing in his dreams just appeared before him.</p><p>Fate?<br/>Destiny?<br/>Coincidence?</p><p>He doesn't even know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - "Dreams"

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going to be honest here and say that I actually have no idea what sex is like.  
> lol  
> but from reading things like this constantly and seeing my parents experience this when I was younger(pleaseidon’twanttotalkaboutthatincident), I pretty much understand the concept of it.  
> .______________________.
> 
> Disclaimer: one direction do not belong to me. this fiction is made up. this purely made for entertainment - and my own pleasure - and for the sake of my writing skills. do no share this with any of the boys nor anyone affiliated with them. thank you! enjoy! :D  
> -Nia

_THUD!_  
  
He was slammed into a wall and was being kissed aggressively.  
”Damn…! S-sorry…” the young mate mumbled across the other ones lips.  
”Ugh…” he moaned. “…Just shutup and kiss me you fool.” He responded and slid off his navy jean jacket. He threw it to the floor and wrapped his arms around the younger ones neck.

  
The green pupiled boy slipped his tongue into the older ones mouth and started a small tongue fight with him.  
The taller one moaned slightly as the other boy lifted his leg between his legs and grinded against him.  
The blue-eyed boy smirked at his response to his actions and broke the kiss. He kissed the younger ones cheek repeatedly all the way down to his neck and began nipping on it. He sucked softly on the spot and made his way down to the skin of his collarbone. He pecked the area with his lips and bit down softly on his skin, leaving a small, red bruise.

  
”Ooohhh…!” the curly haired boy moaned out and thrust himself on the others leg. He slowly removed his navy blue blazer and let it fall on the ground. One of his hands made its way down to the other boy’s hem of his shirt and started pulling on it. “O-off…” he mumbled into the older boys ear, making him shiver at the sudden touch of air near him.  
He started to take off his plain white t-shirt and slipped it over his head quickly, not wanting to miss one second of his contact with the younger boy in front of him. He immediately placed his lips back to the taller mates.  
The younger boy firmly gripped the blue-eyed boys waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He fidgeted with his legs, starting to feel a bulging sensation down below.  
The other boy grunted as his mate rubbed his groin against his own. He removed his arms from around the others neck and made his hands travel all the way to the zip of his trousers.  
The green-eyed boy bucked his hips towards his hands eagerly. “…P-please…I-I can’t…”

 

He played around with the buckle, trying to decide whether he should pleasure him or not. He smirked cheekily to himself and started undoing the belt. He unzipped the zip and slowly slid hand inside the younger boys briefs, grabbing his length.  
He widened his eyes at the touch and breathed out heavily. “…O-ooh…L-Louis…!”  He stammered out, throwing his head back in pleasure.

 

The older boy smirked and started moving his hand up and down his shaft. He looked up at his mate, seductively biting his lip. “…Does this feel good, babe?” the boy asked, quietly whispering.

 

The brown haired boy whimpered, nothing able to come out of his mouth properly but small noises.

 

“Am I making you feel good?” he asks again, leaving chaste kisses near his lips, but not directly upon them.  
He bobbed his head furiously. “Y-yes! Oh-God! Yes!” he breathed out erotically.  
The brunette quiffed boy continued to please him, stroking his member faster.

 

The green eyed boy moaned out loudly, obviously enjoying the hand job his older mate was giving him.  
The older one tsked. “Nuh-uh-uh.” He started moving his hand slower, making the taller one whimper because of the pleasure he was losing. “ _Say_ it. I wanna’ hear you _say_ it.” He whispered huskily in his ear.

 

The curly haired boy clenched his eyes shut as he toppled over the older one weakly. He panted heavily. “I-I…you…Ough!!” he stammered.  
The shorter boy went even slower. “Say it…Tell me I make you feel good…” he seductively whispered.  
The boy shuddered and started bucking his lips into the blue-eyed boys hand. He had the desperate urgent need to come. “You-you…! Oh, fuck!” he yelped.  
The older mate groped his length tight, keeping him from trying to come. “Tell me, Harry…Tell me and I’ll give you want you want.” He purred, licking down his neck and kissing down it.

 

He winced from the pain he was getting from his member. It was going throughout all of his body like electricity. He needed to come. **Now.**

 

He started thrusting into his hand, digging his nails into the older boys back. “U-ugh…You-you-ohh!” he stuttered. He was losing it. He needed to come so desperately.  
The older boy started moving his hand hard and fast across the boy’s length. “Yeah?”  
”You make me feel good-Oh! Fuck! Ah-Louis!!” he screamed out. He arched his back out in pleasure and came all over the older ones hand.

 

The older boy smirked as he licked off the cum on his hand.  
The younger one panted heavily as he pushed himself off of him, his eyes staring deeply at him in affection and lust.

 

The blue-eyed boy slid the boy’s trousers and briefs down. He swiftly turned himself around and leaned his hands against the wall, looking back at the other boy. “ _Fuck_ me, baby. “ he breathed out huskily.

 

He didn’t hesitate for a second. He pulled the boys clothing off in one swift movement. “…D-don’t’ got any lube...” he muttered across the blue-eyed boys neck.  
He shivered at his touch and breathed heavily. “I don’t care. Just-just…“ he grunted loudly. “Get in me already…!” he demanded.

 

The tall boy took his own member, lowered himself to the others hole, and slowly started to enter him.  
The shorter one gasped at the immediate pain he felt and regretted saying what he just did. He bit down on his lip hard until it bled. “God-fuck-Harry…!” he groaned through his clenched teeth.  
He grabbed his waist firmly with the both of his hands and breathed onto his neck. “Y-you’re so fucking **tight** …!” he hissed. He fit his shaft all the way into the older one and stop moving for him to get adjusted to his size.

 

The boy fidgeted for a moment to get comfortable and then nodded his head. “O-okay…Move.” He commanded.

 

The green-eyed mate obeyed his orders and thrust into him repeatedly. He panted heavily as he pumped into the older one.  


 

**Thrust.**

_Scream._

**Thrust.**

 

_Yelp._

 

**Thrust.**

 

_Moan._

 

**Thrust.**

_Yell._  
  
 **Thrust.**  
  
Whimper.

 

**Thrust.**

 

_Grunt._

 

**Thrust.**

 

_Shout._

 

**Thrust.**   
  
_Groan._

  
He thrusted in all different angles, searching for the boy’s prostate. Loud, wet sounds of their thighs slapping together each time he pumped into him filled the large, empty room. Once the taller one hit the shorter ones sweet spot, he whimpered out. “Y-yes…! R-right t-there, H-H-Harry!!”  
The boy slammed into that spot over and over again, making the blue-eyed boy yell out in fits of _‘OhFuck!’_ and _‘YesYesYes!’_

 

“H-harder, Harry! P-please! Harder!” he grunted.

 

He did what was demanded and thrusted harder, hitting his prostate each time. "I'm gonna' fuck you so hard 'til you can't walk. I'll leave you _begging_ for more..." he whispered dirtily into the older boys ear.  
In his head played the boys mantra of _‘HarryHarryHarry!’_ and _‘HarryHarderHarryHarder!’_

 

“Harry!” he yelled out.

  
”Harry!” he screamed.

  
”Harry, please!” he pleaded.

 

“Harry!”

  
”Harry!!”

  
”HARRY!!!”

  
The young boy jumped up, startled out of his active slumber. He panted heavily, his chest heaving up and down fast. He was hot and sweaty and his face felt flushed red.

 

“Harry!” a voice shouted beside him.  
He turned his head quickly to the side. “G-Gemma…?” he breathed out.  
”Jesus Christ, Harry! Get up! You’re going to miss your University interview!” his older sister told him.

  
He looked over at his navy blue digital alarm clock. _‘7:42 A.M.’_ it read.  
  
 _Had he not heard his alarm?_  
 _Did he unknowingly hit his snooze button?_  
  
He sighed and ran a hand through his messy bed hair.

  
”You were moaning and groaning a bunch in your sleep too. Are you alright?” she asked him, concerned.  
He nodded. “Y-yeah…I’m-I’m okay…” He waved a hand at her, signaling for her to leave him alone now.  
She rolled her eyes. “Rude.” She sighed and began to leave. “Don’t lie back down and go to sleep, Harry.” She left out of his room and closed the door behind her.

 

He took a few deep breaths. He looked down at himself.  
”…Shit…” he cursed, as he realized his boxers were soaking wet.  
”I fucking _creamed_ myself.” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **END  
**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - "Fantasies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually was going to wait until next summer to continue this, but it seems no one is patiently waiting for it. so I guess I willn’t.   
> i didn’t think anyone would be really willing to read this  
> fuckery proved me so wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait.  
> after my exams, i had a bunch of school work to finish up, plus i hadn't even finished wriTING THE FUCKING CHAPTER   
> i tried to make the chapter long and that's what i did. i'm trying to make every chapter long actually. and make sure every chapter has smut in it hahaha

  
The curly, haired boy dragged himself out of his bed and stood on his two trembling feet. He slid his hands to the waistband of his briefs that clenched his groin area with wetness. He lazily started pulling them down, almost making himself trip over his own feet. His hard member sprung free from its prison and slapped against his toned out torso.

  
“Fuck…” he muttered as he had the desperate feeling to touch himself and wank right then and there. He quickly threw off his erotic intentions to the back of his mind and shook his head. “I’d get too wrapped up in that,” he told himself. He looked over at his clock. _‘7:45 AM’_ it read.

  
He mentally cursed himself for sneaking out to that party last night. No doubt it was the best party he’d been to yet, but he shouldn’t have gone. He knew he had to get up early. Wise choice for him not to grab a bottle of vodka and fuck the living shit out of a girl or two.

  
He had about fifteen minutes to take a quick shower, eat breakfast, and drive off to his interview. Could he do it? He shook his head. Nah, he could do it.

  
Harry walked over to his bedroom door, opened it, dropped his underwear in his dirty clothes in, and casually walked out as if no one was around. Gemma stood in the hallway by their linen closet, putting folded sheets and blankets in there. She looked over at Harry as she heard him come out and then let out a gap. “H-Harry!!” she exclaimed. He ignored her and walked straight over to her, grabbing a towel from the basket bin. “Jesus Christ, Harry, have some dignity will you!?” she screeched out as Harry stepped over the bin.

  
He snorted and looked back to her, smirking ruefully. “You know you like it.” He told her and waggled his ass at her.

She scoffed, blushing, and turned away. She picked up the now empty basket bin and stomped off, fuming. “You have no shame! It’s like I don’t even know you anymore!” she mumbled.

  
Harry snickered. “You didn’t deny it~” he reminded her and opened the bathroom door. “So I know you do.”

  
She groaned loudly. “Ugh! Just shut up! Disgrace!”

  
He laughed and stepped in the bathroom with his green towel. He closed the door behind him. _‘No time to waste. Must hurry!’_ he thought and went over to the shower. He turned the water knob on and let the shower run for a couple of seconds before jumping in. he did his usual routine for getting in the shower. Soak hair, wash body, wash hair, rinse off soap, maybe wank a little, and jump out. That took him about five minutes or so. He grabbed his green towel and wrapped it around his lower region without drying himself off. He brushed his teeth quickly and did a mouthwash also. He had to make sure his breath didn’t smell, right?

  
He opened the bathroom door and again stepped out without a care in the world. Luckily Gemma wasn’t around so he didn’t have to hear her bantering about his actions. He walked back to his room and went in before closing it behind him. He needed to pick an outfit fast. The clock was ticking and it read, _‘7:51 AM’_ “Shit.” He cursed and grabbed a random pick of underwear out of his drawer. He slid into them and let of go of the waistband with a _‘pop!’_ He stepped over to closet and rummaged through it to find a satisfying outfit. He ended up dressing in one of his ‘rolling stones’ tees, some dark blue jeans, and a pair of black and gray converses. He looked at himself in the mirror. He pursed his lips and shrugged. “Better than nothing.” He told himself. He shook the water out of his hair while combing through it with his hands and then brought his head back up to brush his curls out of his face.

  
“HARRY!! YOU NEED TO GET GOING!” he heard his older sister scream. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her attempt to be his mother. He grabbed a blue hoodie from a hanger in his closet and pulled it over his head. He snatched up his phone and car keys from his nightstand and scurried over to his bedroom door. He opened it and found Gemma standing there, about to knock on the door. She narrowed her eyes at him. “Gunna’ move sometime?” Harry asked, his lips curling into a small smirk. Gemma rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, walking to the staircase. She stepped down them with Harry following after. Gemma waltzed into the living room while Harry went the opposite direction, going towards the front door. “You’re not going to eat before you take off?” his sister asked from her place on the couch. Harry thought for a moment and shook his head. ”Na. I won’t have time!” he answered, opening the door. “Harry, you’d better not pass out on the road.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Goodbye, Gemma.” He said and stepped out of the door. “Bye, Harry. Be polite.” She replied, coming to the doorway in front of him. He pouted. “I always am!” he protested, folding his arms like a five-year-old. She smiled and kissed her younger brother on the forehead. “Come back safe, please.” He grinned at her. “Will do.” He responded and smiled back at her.

  
Gemma closed the door when he left out. He skipped his way over to his Audi and opened the door with his car keys. He took his phone out of his pocket as he slid into his car’s seat. ‘ _7:57 AM_ ’ his phone time read. “Fuck…I’m so not going to make it…” he muttered, sticking his keys into the ignition and starting up the car. He drove away from out of the driveway and into the road. Then his phone started ringing its tone, _'And they say...she's in the class A-Team...stuck in her daydream...been this way since eighteen but lately--'_ Harry snatched up his phone and answered it without checking the caller I.D. "'Sup?" "Where are you, Harry!? It's basically eight right now and you're still not here!" the voice on the other line yelled. Harry rolled his eyes and snorted. "Liam, I'm on my way. Quit bitchin' with your banter." He could feel Liam rolling his eyes and folding his arms irritated. He knew him too well. "Go snog your boyfriend and leave me be." Before he hung up, he heard, "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" The curly haired boy laughed to himself and threw the phone to the passenger seat beside him and stepped on the gas pedal. if he wanted  to make it there on time, he needed more speed, but getting a ticket wasn't on his list for that morning. Luckily no police cars were trolling around his area at that time, so he didn’t get one. But he could have.

  
Fifteen minutes passed and the young boy finally made his way to his destination at _'8:12 AM.'_ he pulled into the university's parking area and parked his car in a space. He turned off the car, snatching his keys out of the ignition and yanking open his car door. He reached over to the other side and grabbed his phone. As his tall self slipped out of the car, he saw a slim fit figure running his way with another body tagging slowly behind. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically as he was clearly able to tell who the living creatures were.

  
He closed his door as his mate stepped up to him. "You're late!!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  Harry put his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I know. I know.” His other mate came strutting along, combing his hair with his hands. “Actually, not exactly, Li. They postponed interviews and put orientation first. That doesn’t start ‘till 8:40. So technically he’s a tad bit earl—Oogh!” the brown fringed hair boy elbowed the jet black haired boy in his side in a painful manner. “That is not the point!!” he yelled and gave him a warning glare. Harry giggled the two. “Oh, Christ! Will you guys ever just love each other and fuck?! Seriously, Liam!” He grinned at Liam. Liam sent Harry a bewildered look. “No! Zayn and I-No!” Zayn elbowed Liam’s shoulder softly a few times. “Oh, you know I’m up for a few kisses and a shag from you anytime~” Zayn cooed and made kissy faces at him. Liam blushed furiously and pushed the raven haired boy away. “No-Leave me alone! Geez, Harry! Just be quite! Ugh!” Liam stomped away, leaving the two lads in a fit of laughter. After a minute, they both calmed down. Zayn looked over at Harry and winked saying, “You know that nerd boy wants me.” They both ended up cackling over themselves again. Harry knocked shoulders with him and slapped his back. “Come on, you twat.” Zayn snickered they both walked till they reached the steps of the University. “Liam, blushing embarrassedly still, stood at the top of the steps, tapping his foot with his arms folded impatiently. “You’re not mad are you?” Zayn questioned as he jogged up the steps. Liam turned his head the other way. “Yep, he’s mad.” Harry replied, tagging after him. Zayn put his arm around Liam and brushed his cheek with his hands’ thumb. “Oh, Liam! Come on! You know I was joking, right?” he cooed again and put his head on his shoulder smiling cheekily. Harry rolled his eyes as Liam snorted and tried to push him away again. Harry looked at his phone in his hand and then turned it on. _‘8:19 AM’_ the time said. “Okay, guys. I’m gonna’ go check something out. I’ll leave you two to figure out your bullshit.” He announced, starting to walk away while opening a sent text message. “Okaayy~ See you alter, Haz!” Zayn waved at him. “Zayn quit it!” Liam squealed out. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”  Liam pushed Zayn, but he didn’t let go. Harry smiled at the two and once he turned around, not facing them anymore, he heard Liam shrieking and a loud slap to skin follow right after. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. “I told Zayn one day he was going to regret messing with him…” he mumbled to himself. “I should’ve placed a bet on it.”

  
Harry opened the door he walked up to and stepped inside. He looked all around and snorted. “This is much bigger than it would really have to be…” he muttered. “Hey! Hey, Harry! Over here! Over here, mate!” a loud, thick accent yelled. Everyone in their seats turned towards the screaming boy and went, “SHHHHH!” The blonde rolled his eyes. “Fuck off.” He replied and flipped them off, making Harry giggle and have to cover his mouth. The curly haired boy walked over to the loud one, shaking his head. “You know this is a library, Niall. Right?” he asked lowly, taking a seat across from the boy. “Hee-lloo Megan! I totally thought this was just a dusty attic full of old and ripped up books!” the blond mimicked an American TV character’s girl voice. Harry rolled his eyes. “I’ve no need for your sarcastic comments, you twit.” He responded and huffed. Niall have him a wolfish grin. They talked for about five minutes or so and then Harry started feeling a bit lightheaded and woozy. At first he thought it was because he didn’t eat before he left. But then when his eyelids became droopy and he started to lose track of his sight, he knew a nap was coming along. Right now was definitely not the time to try and sleep, but he couldn’t help it. He was so tired from the previous night of events and couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. So yeah. He closed his eyes, blocked loud the calls from the Irish figure across him, and drifted off to a deep slumber.

  
Or so he thought.

  
He felt shaking everywhere; like an earthquake or the eruption of a volcano or—someone was waking him from his sleep. He was not approving.

  
 _“…Harry…”_ he heard someone call his name lowly.

  
“…Harry…!”

  
“…Harry!”

  
“Harry!”

  
The curly haired boy shot up and was about to strangle the cursed body in front of him, but ceased himself when realizing who it was. He blinked his eyes twice and then looked around. No one was here. They all left, he guessed. Including the librarian. And it was dark; a few lights were on, but they were small. Enough to see though. Harry turned his head back to the creature standing before him. “What the fuck?”

  
The shorter lad laughed and stepped behind the chair the taller mate sat on. He bent low to reach the boy’s ear level and sung softly. _“♪It’s the end…of the night…We should…say good-bye…but we…car-ry on…while e-ve-ryone’s gone~♪”_ Harry giggled softly and smiled. “Quite thirsty, yeah?” he replied hoarsely to the boy’s attempt to serenade him. The older one blushed softly and folded his arms in a childish manner. “Not good enough for you?” The green eyed lad grinned and leaned his head back to take a look at his fringe haired mate. He looked down at the younger boy sitting in front of him and couldn’t help but to smiled. He just had the perfect smile when his dimples appeared and loved to poke at him when they did. “You know…I kinda’ have a thing for curls and dimples.” He said and smirked at Harry. The younger one’s grin grew wider. “Oh, really?” He hummed softly. “I wonder who has the both of those features…” The shorter boy wondered aloud, “Well, I do know one person…” He stepped around to the front of Harry sitting in his seat. “He has brown curly hair, dimples by his smiles, emerald green eyes, and he’s much taller than me unfortunately.” The brown haired lad sat on his lap and brought his forehead to the taller one’s. “And he’s fucking fabulous in bed.”

  
Harry let out a loud bark of laughter. “Hope he pleases you, yeah?” he replied and looked into the eyes of the boy sitting upon him. “Oh, he does it good. No worries there.” The brown haired boy winked.

  
The green eyed boy licked his lips unconsciously and stared at the older one with lust and admiration. The blue eyes mare slowly lowered his head to Harry’s lip level and then attacked them harshly.

  
Harry moaned at the sudden turn of events and bucked his hips upward, making the boy sitting on him jump up slightly. The curly haired boy kissed back and firmly grasped the fringe haired boy’s waist. He rolled his hips upward again, making the older lad moan softly. He grabbed Harry’s hoodie with one of his fists and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He let his other free hand find its way into the taller boy’s head of curls and played around with them.

  
Harry bit softly on his lips, asking for an entrance with his tongue. He moved one of his hands to the back of the blue eyed boy’s neck and played with the ends of his hair. The older one smirked lightly and did not open his mouth purposely to annoy his mate. Harry was not in the mood for these little silly games and growled harshly He forced the boy’s lips apart with his tongue and let himself in. he moaned in the curly haired boy’s mouth as Harry’s tongue met his own. “You little shit…” he mumbled, making the emerald eyed boy grin mischievously.

  
Harry didn’t know whether it was the atmosphere or his hoodie, but he was getting hot and he didn’t like the feeling of it too much. He rutted us hips upwards to the lad sitting on him, sending a vibration throughout his body to his hardening member. He pulled away from the kiss slowly, licking his lips. The shorter mate whimpered softly at losing his touch and leaned back in to catch his lips again. Harry put his index finger to the boy’s lips. “Wait a second…I-I wanna’ take this off. I’m hot.” He said, pointing to the fabric around his chest. The boy giggled and nodded. He moved his hands from the boy’s curls and slid them to the hem of Harry’s hoodie.

  
Harry smirked slyly and lifted the fabric over his head, throwing it on the table beside him. The dreaming blue eyed boy chuckled softly at the sight of his lovers’ graphic t-shirt. The curly haired boy looked at his shirt and then back up to him.  “What?” The older lad shook his head and leaned back in to entrance him with his lips again. “Nothing…you just seem to really like these _‘Ramones’_ shirts...” he said softly and placed his lips upon Harry’s once again. The younger boy shrugged a bit at his statement and then jolted his hips upward, getting a moaning response from the other mate. “Yeah…a little bit…” he mumbled across his lips. The shorter boy giggled again. “When we first met, you had this same exact, didn’t you, yeah?” he questioned, grinding his hips back down on Harry’s growing bulge in return. The sea glass green eyed boy groaned softly into the kiss, sending a feeling of electricity down both of their bodies. “I was…wasn’t I?” he responded, licking the boy’s lips before breaking away.

  
The lad sitting on his lap whined at the loss of lip contact with his mate. He was about to protest until he felt a tickling feeling in the crook of his neck. He moaned out in pleasure and squeezed Harry’s biceps as the boy bit down softly on his neck, making a small nice hickey appear. He smiled slightly at his done work and made his way to the boy’s collar bone. He placed one of his free hands on the hem of the older mates baseball tee and started to lift it up to get it over the boy’s head.

  
The warm spring eyed boy helped Harry by taking it off in one swift movement and throwing it next to the abandoned hoodie. The younger lad smirked lightly at his lover’s sight and quickly slid off his shirt too. They both met each other’s lips again and began roaming their hands everywhere on each other, feeling and taking everything in. Both were starting to get hot and sweaty and the bulges that were growing between their legs did not help either.

  
“You’re really beautiful, you know that…?” Harry mumbled across the other’s lips. The boy blushed softly and rutted his hips slowly against the one under him. “Shaddup.” He responded, making the taller lad laugh softly. He traced small circles and _‘V’_ lines on Harry’s abs softly as feather touches, having the green eyed mate shiver slightly at the touches. Harry let his hands keep roaming endlessly until they met the beginning of his mate’s trousers. He looked up into the other’s boy’s eyes, just staring for a few moments, taking in and admiring the boy’s enchanting blue eyes. He smiled softly and tugged at the trouser’s band. The older lad smirked at him and stole a quick kiss from him before scooting off his legs.

  
Harry watched his lover undo his belt buckle, take out the belt, unbutton his jeans, and slide them off all in five seconds. He stared at him in amazement and wondered how he got so lucky to have this wonderful creature standing before him. The shorter boy kicked his jeans to the side and looked at the mint green eyed boy. “Well, come on. I’m not quite patient anymore.” He spoke, putting his hands on his hips impatiently. Harry chuckled lightly and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He kicked them to the side where the other boy’s trousers resided.

  
They both checked watch other out, admiring the charming, gorgeous looks they both had. Harry was the first to snap out of his trance. He walked towards the older lad and pushed him against the table gently, placing one of his legs between the other’s boy’s legs. He lifted the boy’s chin up and brought their lips together, kissing passionately and softly.

  
The star spangle eyed boy lifted himself onto the table with the help of his lover’s large hands on his bum. “If we do it here, the desk might break.” Harry murmured against his lips. He shrugged and wrapped his tiny legs around the taller one’s waist, bringing him the closet he could get him to get more friction. The curly haired boy smirked at his reply and broke the kiss, leveling his lips to the boy’s ear. “The only way that would happen…is if I fucked you hard enough till you couldn’t walk…” he whispered raspily in the boy’s ear, making him shiver while whimpering and crying out softly. He bucked his hips towards Harry’s bulge, insisting he’d et on with it now. He was starting to get a bit desperate for a touch.

  
Harry laughed softly at his mate’s actions. He pecked his lover’s lips quick before pressing one of his free hands on the older boy’s hard, aching bulge confined behind his black shorts. “Oh…” he breathed out as the boy started massaging his member lightly and slowly. He bucked his hips again into his hand and bit his lips softly. Harry smirked slightly and pulled down the shorter lad’s boxers to his feet. He yanked them off and threw them with the rest of their discarded clothing.

  
The light French blue eyed boy hissed softly when the air made contact with his erection that slapped onto his toned out torso. He watched as Harry took his standing member into his large hands and began stroking it. He threw his head back in ecstasy while rutting his hips upward into the boy’s hand. “Fuck--!” The profanity flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The curly haired boy smiled slyly as he began shifting his hand up and down the boy’s shaft a bit faster. The taller lad himself was beginning to feel the pain from his hard, erecting penis and needed to get out of the fabric that was holding him back. He ruffled his curls on his head, placed his free hand on the waistband of his boxer briefs and started pulling them down while pleasuring his mate still. He stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. He looked back at the boy who was in pleasure with fits of moans and whimpers. He smiled at the sight and leaned over him, placing soft, chaste kisses down from his neck to his navel line

  
The older lad latched both of his hands into the younger boy’s head of curls and grasped them tight as Harry took him whole into his mouth. “Gah! F-fuck, Harold…!” he cried out loudly. He smiled slyly and bobbed his head up and down his mate’s member, letting the tip hit the back of his throat every time. He swirled his tongue round and round him, occasionally licking his slit. The shorter boy arched his back and threw his head back in pleasure. “Haz-shit-!” He bucked his hips upward for Harry to just push him back down gently.

  
He snapped his head up from where it was between his lover’s legs with a loud, wet _‘pop!’_ He replaced where his mouth left with one of his hands, stroking slowly but long. The blue eyed boy whimpered softly as Harry glazed up at him.

  
“H-Harry, what—“The curly haired boy put a finger to his lips to shush him. “Don’t speak.” He spoke harsh and stern. The smaller boy nodded his head, barely noticeable, and licked his lips; he could taste his own sweat as he bit down on it.

  
Harry was close to being sent over the edge with the boy’s moans. He wanted him to stop. He didn’t want to cum from just hearing the sounds he could make his lover do. He wanted to come from him pounding the inside of the shorter lad, making him scream and cry out his name in ecstasy. You could say the said green eyed boy was a bit demonic during sexual intercourse sometimes. He loved to feel like he was in control. Just because He was the younger one in their relationship, it didn’t mean he couldn’t overcome his lover.

  
He looked at the boy who was shivering beneath him as he stroked him slow and lazily. He brought his free hand to his mouth and let his index and middle finger slip inside. He licked the two fingers, wetting them while watching the boy’s eyes wander over what the hell he was about to do. After realizing it, he moaned softly and rutted his hips into Harry’s hand.

  
“Oi!” Harry removed his hand from where it lay on the lad’s erection and slapped his hand down onto his thigh hard. “Don’t move!” The blue eyed boy cried out and flung his head to the side. He could feel his body vibrating, pulsating, and having the need for a desperate touch. He was shaking in his sweat. He wanted to touch himself badly, but he knew if he moved an inch, Harry would not approve. He didn’t hate when the green eyed boy got like this, being in control and everything. But sometimes it just overwhelmed him. It was too much for him to handle and he just wanted to scream out in frustration. He watched as Harry sucked his fingers and tried to focus hard on not speaking or moving while is thigh burned like a shock of electricity.

  
Harry finally took the fingers away from his pink lips and put his free hand on the boy’s thighs. “…Spread your legs.” He commanded, looking sternly down at his mate writhing under him. The lad did as demanded and bit down on his lip as he knew what about to take place.

  
The taller boy lowered his fingers to the smaller lad’s hole and pressed on it, not pushing it in, but letting is rest there He watched as his lover’s face contorted from frustration to confusion. His lips curled into a tiny smile. He couldn’t help but to lean down and press his lips to the boy beneath him. He tasted sweat when he kissed him but ignored it entirely. He pulled away before he got himself entranced by them and whispered softly, “I love you.” He sat back up, his expression fading back to stern and focused. A small smile found its way on the shorter boy’s lips, but soon evaded once Harry pushed one finger inside him. Another whimper escaped his lips and he bit down on his lips until they bled, trying hard not to grind himself onto Harry.

  
The curly haired boy smiled slightly as he felt the lad tighten and relax around his finger. He waited a few seconds before moving it very slowly. The older lad cried out loudly, muttering out a string of curses under his breath.

  
The green eyed lad pumped his finger in and out a few times and then added the second digit, stretching him out more. He moaned out loudly and flung his head to the side again, trying so hard not to cum right then.

  
Harry buried his fingers deep and then started pumping them hard and fast, not even letting the boy get used to the feeling. He smirked as he watched his lover’s expression turn from frustration to pleasure. He angled his fingers in every way he could, searching for that spot that would send him over the edge in seconds. When he found it, the blue eyed boy choked out, “Harry!” and his back arched with his eyes rolling back. Harry smiled a little and pumped his fingers in him fast, but light. He didn’t want the boy cumming yet. Not until he was close and begging for him.

  
“God-fuck-Harry!” he screamed out. The curly haired boy slowly gazed upon him with a sly smile on his face. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and dug his nails into his back, just needing something. Harry caressed his cheek with his thumb using his free hand. “…Your face is really flushed…” he spoke out softly. The boy threw his head back as he kept hitting that one spot over again. “I-I can’t…!” was all he could get out. Harry chuckled lightly. “S’cute actually, you know.” He looked down between them, watching himself pump his fingers in the older lad as he saw his cock twitch. He took his fingers out just like that, making the fringe haired boy cry out and have the air forced back down his throat, almost having him choke.

  
Harry leaned down and blew on the boy’s twitching cock again. He was about to put his lips to the tip when the boy breathed out, “H-Hazza, stop” His voice shook and quivered. Just where Harry wanted him. He didn’t listen to the boy’s complaint and licked from the base to the tip of him slowly two times. Then he took it into one hand and fit it into his mouth one more, swirling his tongue all around, taking in the taste of his lover’s sweat and pre-cum. “Please-please, Harry, I can’t…”

  
He could feel the tingling from his toes throughout his legs, firing like electricity sparks. He could feel his stomach tightening and his cock throbbing. His eyes were rolling back with the pleasure of soft, warm lips around him and—

  
He just couldn’t take it. He couldn’t hold on any longer. He looked up at Harry with teary eyes and a paired look. “Harry, I can’t. I can’t any longer…I can’t-I can’t…” The words sprang out of his mouth and his breathing was strangled. He was aching and he needed him to be inside. This is what Harry was waiting for: the _begging Louis_ that he loved. He couldn’t help but to let that small smirk play over his lips.

  
He bobbed his head back and forth from bottom to top a couple of times before letting off him with a satisfying _‘pop!’_ The boy whimpered softly, knowing no matter what he said or did, Harry wasn’t going to comply. Harry stopped all actions for a few moments, just letting the blue eyed lad catch his breath. He leaned down and pecked him softly on the lips. “You okay?” he asked softly, looking him in his enchanting ocean blue eyes. The boy nodded, running a hand through his wet and sweaty fringe. Harry smiled. “Good, yeah?” He lifted the smaller boy’s legs onto his shoulder with one hand, using his other to take his own erect, hard, throbbing, aching length and stroke it. “’Cause I’m about to fuck you senseless…” he finished speaking matter-of-factly. The shorter lad moaned and cried out softly to the younger boy’s words.

  
Just as he lowered himself to his lover’s hole, he felt that shaking feeling again. The one that felt like the ground was shaking and the sky was cracking.

  
“Harry…?” he heard his mate ask softly. Everything started fading.

  
“Harry?” he called again. Harry started losing track of what was happening.

  
“Oi, dude! Harry!” That sure didn’t sound like _Louis_ at all.

  
“Wake the fuck up, Styles!!”

  
Harry shot up from the second wet dream he had that day. He could feel his face hot and the throbbing pain confined under his jeans.

  
Niall looked at his friend’s face and then let out a loud bark of laughter. “Oh, Harry. What the hell were you dreaming about, yeah? Your face is all flushy and I’m sure I heard you moaning out someone’s name there too.” He asked, but already knowing the answer.

  
Harry rolled his eyes and kicked his leg under the table with his converse. “Hey-ow! I was kidding! Geez.” He held his leg, rubbing the aching area. The curly haired boy put his head back on the table and groaned out lowly. The blonde boy reached over and ruffled his curls. “You gotta’ get up now. Orientation starts in a few.”

  
Harry sighed. “I need some coffee. Caffeinated.” He said his voice tired and hoarse. The blonde, blue eyed lad laughed. “I told you not you go to that even last night.” He scolded him. “But nom you didn’t listen to your older brother. So yes, that’s what you deserve.”  
Harry sat his head up and glared at his friend. He smiled back innocently. “Shut the fuck up, you little wanker.” He said, having Niall give him a wolfish grin.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hoped this chapter fulfilled your expectations since you all basically waited three months for an update hahaha  
> im actually trying to make it about 10-12 chapters long but idek yet. the plot is a little bit short i guess.
> 
> hopefully this doesn't happen again i keep getting sick so that's another excuse why im not updating   
> (im sick right now kagsfdshsjd)

**Author's Note:**

> and this is what happens when you stay up to three am in the morning reading one direction smut.  
> smh
> 
> tumblr: _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_


End file.
